Season 9
Season 9, also known as (Wild 'N Out: On Broadway), is the ninth season of ''Nick Cannon Presents: Wild 'N Out'' on MTV. This is also the fourth season and the first season since Season 7 to be filmed in New York City. The season premiered on June 29, 2017 with the show's first hour-long episode with Chance The Rapper; Saba and ended with Wendy Williams; Blac Youngsta; Cipha Sounds on October 5, 2017. Production The series was renewed for its ninth season by MTV. The season was filmed at the Playstation Theater as Nick described in a interview how he wanted to bring the show on Broadway as he feels that some of the cast members need that "theater experience". Before the season started, a live competition series titled "So You Wanna Wild Out" where Nick and some of the cast members look for a new cast member for the ninth season in Time Squares as they had to battle Nick in a rap battle then get voted to move on to the finals where female rapper, Bonnie Godiva won the contest. Cast * Nick Cannon (Host) * DJ D-Wrek (Co-Host) Returning Cast Members * DC Young Fly * Emmanuel Hudson * Chico Bean * Karlous Miller * Conceited * Charlie Clips * Hitman Holla * Timothy DeLaGhetto * Darren Brand * Matt Rife * Rip Micheals * Jacob Williams * Tonio Skits * Justina Valentine New Cast Members * Reggie COUZ * Corey Charron * Leonard Ouzts * Jess Hilarious * B. Simone * Bonnie Godiva * Summerrella * Lil Freckles * Dewayne Perkins * Cristian Oliveras Guests * Lil Yachty * Rick Ross * Chance The Rapper * Blac Youngsta * Young M.A. * Remy Ma * Papoose * Dave East * Vic Mensa * Method Man * Tami Roman * Blac Chyna * Naturi Naughton * Lecrae * Ayo & Teo * Run The Jewels * Saba * DJ Self * It's A Movie * Lil Rel Howery * LeSean McCoy * Terrence J * Keith Powers * Slab * Shameik Moore * Algee Smith * Nick Grant * Kid The Wiz * Luke James * SNS * Nev Schulman * Jake Miller * Kodie Shane * Cipha Sounds * Dick Gregory * Elijah Kelley * Todrick Hall * YesJulz * Wendy Williams New Games * Pick Up & Kill It * Bullspittin' Episodes #Chance The Rapper; Saba #Vic Mensa; Method Man #Dave East; Nev Schulman #Lil Yachty #Blac Chyna; ItsAMovie #Cast Of The New Edition Story; Nick Grant #Tami Roman; Lecrae #Remy Ma; Papoose; Conceited; Hitman Holla #Killer Mike; Run The Jewels #Young M.A. #Rick Ross; Slab; YesJulz #Jake Miller; Shameik Moore #Lil Rel Howery; Mia Kang; Ayo & Teo #LeSean McCoy; Kid The Wiz; SNS; Todrick Hall #DJ Self; Demaris Lewis; Kodie Shane #Wendy Williams; Blac Youngsta; Cipha Sounds Trivia * This is the first season since Season 4 that features Nick leading the Red Squad. * This is the first season since Season 4 to feature the Red Squad color. * This is the first season since Season 7 to feature the Black Squad color. * This is the first season since Season 7 to be filmed in New York City. * This is the first season to feature a hour long episode, also the first hour-long episode ever to air in the show's run. Gallery